The blonde,The genius and everyone else
by Dreamer119
Summary: Love doesn't always last forever or does it? Jimmy just broke up with Cindy and she's freaking out but a hot biker is making his move on Cindy! Whose Jimmy's mystery girl? Will Jimmy see the error of his ways? Will Cindy fall for the hot biker?


Cindy's POV*

Time: 09:15 Location: Somewhere in Retroville...I think

What just happened no seriously what just happened....Did Jimmy and I just break up??? That can't be possible can it? I'm not even sure how it happened!

We walked to Retroville High like we always do every morning, we had our morning argument which always consists of some scientific theory which still hasn't been proven, everything was normal like always until Jimmy took his cell phone out of his coat pocket, his eyes glanced the screen and then he looked at me with this really strange look and he just stared at me i asked "What" but he just stared at me with this confused look on his face.

I thought that I might have food on my face or my mascara had smudged but when I took out my compact mirror my face was fine. Jimmy was still staring at me I was getting angry and I asked him louder what was going on, he said "I loved you but"

I was over the moon Jimmy loved me yes! I said "I love you too Jimmy" I had the widest smile on my face this was the happiest day of my life. He spoke again this time he said "no Cindy wait I do love you but as a friend I'm in love with someone else" WHAT!!!! I just stared at him, what did he just say? What did I just say?!

Oh my god, oh my god my breathing got so hard I felt like I was having a panic attack I couldn't believe this who the hell is he in love with! That slut Betty is dating Nick their is no one else! We've been dating since we were 11 that's half my life!! I can't believe this. I just run off leaving Jimmy calling my name. I can't believe this! My chest hurts so much I can't stop crying or shaking all I can do now is walk and type on my black berry because if I don't tell anyone I'll burst I can't call Libby, class must have started by now.

Time: 10:25 Location: Cat Cafe

Of all places to hide out! Everyone looks at me like I'm a freak or something if anyone dares say anything to me I'll punch their lights out I am not in the mood! Urgh why can't my mom work like everybody else seriously shopping at this time! That's why I'm in this....waste land filled with pot heads and the future scum of Retroville okay I'll just wait 20 minutes and I'll leave.

Maybe Jimmy met someone at science camp damn I knew I should have gone with him but it's so geeky, why did Jimmy stop seeing me as a girl did I get ugly or something did I put on weight what's wrong with me!

Ewww you'll never guess what just happened to me! Some biker, well a good looking biker asked me to ride him, fantastic how classy urgh I hate Jimmy, I hate my mom oh screw it I'm leaving this wasteland before I end up dead the in Retroville river.

Double ewwww that sick biker took my black berry of me, touched all of its button I have no idea what he was looking for and he gave it back to me, he asked me to call him and he called me sweet cheeks gross! I found that sicko's number I should delete it but hmmm maybe I can use this to make that idiot jealous who am I kidding I can't think about that right now I just survived being verbally assaulted I should treat myself to something nice yep that's it a cappuccino yay

Time 11:00Location: Candy Bar

Okay its official the biker is stalking me, he followed me into the candy bar, he keeps looking at me, just staring oh god I'm going to get strangled and end up in pieces in Retroville river! No I'm too young to die and I'm a virgin damn you Jimmy this is all your fault oh crap the biker is coming over if I die it was the hot biker who killed me!

Time: 12:00 Location: on the road

Why did I agree to this again? I'm riding on the back of the motorcycle of the hot biker leaving Retroville, hmmm....he has abs okay Cindy focus what did you agree to?! What did those perfect sexy lips say think Cindy! Think Cindy ok something about a movie then a bar.

Time: 00:00 Location: My room

I'm grounded until next year but it was so worth it!! Eric the sexy biker took me to Retrocity we watched some bloody slasher flick which we sneaked into, then we went to this sad looking Chinese restaurant which according to Eric has the best shark fin in Retrocity and then to this biker bar they didn't even ask for ID I had three tequilas shots and Eric had some kind of whiskey, made out for a while then Eric drove me home this is better than that time jimmy took me to the moon for our anniversary.

Time: 01:20 Location: My Room

Libs just called asking why didn't go to class I told her everything from Jimmy to Eric of course she screamed about the Jimmy thing which brought the reality of what happened with jimmy back. Damn that killed my buzz urgh! Libs said that she's going to ask around to see who jimmy is dating I told her that I didn't care but knowing libs she will still find out I swear if it's that Betty I will rip her hair out very very slowly!

How am I ever going to sleep with so many things that have happed! Hmm...I wonder if I will ever see Eric again damn he's hot and that idiot jimmy I have to see him tomorrow in school if he says anything I will give him a black eye that no good bastard!

Time: 01:28 Location: My Room

Urgh jimmy sent me a text it says "I'm sorry cind can we still be friends?!" FRIENDS after dating for most of our lives he wants to be friends!!! What the hell!!! I texted back "No!" Just no.

Time: 01:30 Location: My Room

Jimmy was calling me that idiot as if I want to talk to him I rather be burned alive!

Time: 01:32 Location: My Room

Urgh his still calling I have to turn off my phone if I want to get any sleep!

Time: 08:30 Location: My Room

I can barely write I'm so tired I couldn't get to bed until 3 am! I couldn't stop thinking about what happened with that idiot urgh I had to get up earlier than usual to try to look my best apparently that teen magazine TeenStyle says that after you break up with your Bf you must look your best so they regret dumping you and know that you look better without them! Ok that's super stupid but I don't care I'm still going for it!

Time: 09:10 Location: English

The whole entire high school knows! Everyone was staring at me while I walked the hall! Urgh who ever bladed is so de-

Oooo Eric sent me a txt yay it says "sweet cheeks missed you, want to hang out this afternoon, Eric X" urgh why does he call me sweet cheeks! I hate that!

Time: 09:12 Location: English

I was about to text Eric back when someone tapped me in the shoulders I jumped I thought that it was Mr. Griffin, he would take my blackberry away and I won't see it until graduation! It was Tia passing me a note. I could instantly tell it was from jimmy I could recognised his stupid homemade stationary with that atom anywhere, I ripped it into very small pieces and threw them on the floor without reading it!

Oh I forgot I had to txt Eric back, i texted the following message

"Yeah of course I can see you but I have to be home by 8 I'm grounded pick me up okay, Cindy X"

Time: 12:30 Location: Girl's room

After chemistry that idiot cornered me in the hall way and pushed me into the janitor's closet and refused to let me out until I listened to him...all I can say is that their was some biting involved but he still wouldn't let me leave so I listened to him...urgh...I'm shaking of anger I can't even write okay this is what that idiot said.

"Cindy....I'm sorry for breaking up with you...I know we've been together for a while but....I met someone else and I know that if I don't give that relationship a chance I'll regret it for the rest of my life and I have to be with her"

I replied "What do you mean a WHILE? We've been together for most of our lives! Why do you HAVE to be with her??...oh...oh...you've slept with her haven't you?"

Jimmy didn't respond all he did was looking at his shoes, that was enough of an answer! I got so angry that I shouted "SO YOU'RE DUMPING ME FOR SOME SLUT THAT OPENED HER LEGS! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! I REGRET EVER DATING SUCH A LOSER!!!" I pushed him out the way and ran out to the hall everyone was staring at me damn...I lifted my head high and walked calmly to the girls room while everyone whispered among themselves. Here I am now in the ladies room toilet writing oh libs just come in.

To be continued.


End file.
